The ring: watch the vhs then die!
by Sweet Miyamoto
Summary: Miyamoto, Giovanni and other Team Rocket agents watch a misterious vhs which is said to kill people seven days after. Is that only a legend? My attempt to write a parody of the japanese horror movie 'The Ring'.


**THE RING: WATCH THE VHS THEN DIE!**

**_This is an horror fic purely inspired by a movie called "The ring". If you haven't seen it, it would not be easy for you to understand this fic! Anyway, it doesn't explain my theories about Miyamoto's death, that's just a fic I made up during a moment of dizziness!_**

**_

* * *

_**It was a dark night at Team Rocket Headquarters and our favourite Team Rocket members had nothing better to do than watching television in the girls' cabin.

"I'm getting bored guys, have you got any idea about something to do now?" Miyamoto asked.

"Well, since we are two boys and two girls we can play SPIN THE BOTTLE," Giovanni proposed as he glanced at Miyamoto.

"Well… I prefer not!" Miyamoto answered as a though crossed her mind 'I'd rather kiss a Raticate than kiss Giovanni'.

"Wait… has anyone of you ever heard about that strange VHS that kills you seven days after you've watched it? When the VHS ends, the phone mysteriously rings and a voice tells you 'YOU'LL DIE IN 7 DAYS!'" John suggested.

"Oh yeah, you have scared all of us with your stupid story. Stop babbling on and on, John!" Sarah said annoyed.

"But I'm not lying! I heard that the VHS is still here at the Headquarters. Many agents have seen it and they are all dead now. No one has found out why they died," John answered.

Sarah and Miyamoto stared at themselves for a moment, then they burst out laughing.

"So… mwhhaaaa… when the VHS ends, the phone… mwhaaaaahhhh… the phone mysteriously rings… mwhahaaaahhhhh!" Miyamoto couldn't stop laughing.

The phone rang. No one spoke.

"What's the matter? Are you scared? We haven't seen the VHS so we have nothing to worry about!" John said proud of his story. Everyone stared wordless at him as he went to pick up the receiver.

"Hello!" he said as he picked up the phone, but his expression suddenly changed into a scared one and his voice became low and sinister.

"Miya, I think it's for you," he said with a oh- my- god- it's-really- happening-what-I-told-you voice.

Miyamoto, also scared, made a oh- my- god- I- think- it's- something- terrible face as she picked up the receiver John gave her .

"Yes…" she said with a trembling voice.

"Oh, hi Ma'am Boss! Ehm… I meant good evening! The plan? Of course we were thinking about a plan for tomorrow!" She said in a relaxed voice. Everyone, especially John, burst out laughing. "You jerks! Stop making fun of me! Oh No, Ma'am, you are not a jerk… Of course I didn't mean to insult you! What? Yes, your son is here… Ok, good night Ma'am," she turned to her still laughing friends.

"You dumbs! How do you dare? Making fun of me?" She angrily said.

"I bet my mother said I should go home," Giovanni said with a monotone voice.

"You'd better return home or mommy's going to punish you, brat boy! You won't see your favourite teddy bear for a long time!" John mocked.

"Ah ah, very funny."

So, when Giovanni went home, Miyamoto, John and Sarah were alone. John was still thinking about the mysterious VHS.

"I bet that the VHS is still here at TRHQ. Maybe, if I find it we could watch it…"

"Ehm… No, thanks. Better not." Sarah answered him.

"But you two said it's only a stupid legend, didn't you? If we watch it, nothing will happen to us, will it? Please, I'm so curious," with that, John went out of the room to look for the malefic VHS.

He returned after a while with an old, semi-ruined VHS he found in the underground of the HQ and put it in the video.

When the VHS started, Miya and Sarah were hugging themselves anime style. They were so scared that their faces became blue. John, on the other hand, was excited.

"It's so strange…. The woman in the TV seems to be watching us, I can feel her eyes on me," the boy said.

At those words the two girls gulped.

"What... what do you mean? I can feel nothing staring at me. Maybe, it's just your imagination, John," Miya said without taking her eyes off the screen.

"Maybe…"

The VHS was very strange: there was a woman looking at herself in a mirror and then a little girl. Both of them had long black hair down to their shoulders and their faces were not very visible. Then the woman threw herself down a hill. Images of an old stone well appeared alternatively.

When the VHS finally ended Miyamoto and Sarah sighed as a relief.

"What a strange feeling. Was the phone supposed to ring?" John asked.

With that, the phone suddenly rang. Everyone, even John, said nothing for about half a minute. Miyamoto was the one who broke the silence.

"What's the matter, John? Scared? Then, I'll pick up the phone myself."

When she picked up the receiver she didn't recognize Madam Boss' voice. No. It was totally different. She had never heard that voice before in her life. It was the strange, low and mysterious voice of a little girl telling her "SEVEN DAYS…".

"Who are you?" Miyamoto tried to ask. But the voice wasn't at the phone anymore. The little girl had already gone away.

The three rockets sat in silence. Each of them was worried and scared, especially Miyamoto being the one who picked up the phone. There was something about the voice of that little girl. Something sinister. 'Could that voice belong to the little girl I saw in the VHS? The one who was looking at herself in the mirror?' Miyamoto thought.

John and Sarah said nothing. They just knew it. They just knew what the voice in the phone had told Miyamoto. It was a part of the legend. The just knew their end was next.

**SEVEN DAYS LATER (AT NIGHT).**

Miyamoto, John, Sarah and Giovanni sat together in the girls' cabin. They were talking about recent missions and Team Rocket's gossips. But Giovanni noticed that there was something strange about John, Sarah and Miya's behaviour. They hadn't laughed for all the evening. Or maybe for all the day.

"What's with you, guys? You look strange… Are you feeling ok?" Giovanni asked them.

"We aren't sick, you jerk. It's just that you don't understand," John's voice was sinister. It was unusual seeing John so worried. Anyway, Giovanni didn't say a thing. He decided to stay quiet.

"I'm going home or my mother will get worried. See you tomorrow!". He was about to go out when Miya turned to face him. Her nose was bleeding.

"Hey Miya, you're…" John and Sarah turned to face him too. They were bleeding too.

"What the hell is going on? Why are you all bleeding?" With that, the TV in the room mysteriously turned on and a well appeared on the screen. John, Miya and Sarah screamed in terror. They tried to hide much in Giovanni's astonishment who began to realize something when he saw the VHS on the table.

"The Ring! You've watched it! John you were right, the legend is true!" Giovanni yelled at his friends.

But it was too late.

Suddenly, a girl with long, dark hair emerged from the well and began to walk slowly in the direction of the room. She was the same little girl the three Rocket members had seen in the VHS a week before.

Giovanni couldn't believe it. The child in the TV passed through the screen and stepped into the room! She was looking for something... or someone. She found Sarah hidden behind the sofa and killed her. Then it was John's turn who was hidden under the bed. Giovanni still shocked could do nothing.

Eventually, the little girl found Miyamoto hidden in the closet and killed her too.

She passed by Giovanni and watched him straight in the eyes. The boy was terrified at the idea of being killed too and stopped breathing. But the little girl turned away from him.

She made her way toward the TV. Once again, she passed through the screen and stepped into the TV, which mysteriously turned off. Giovanni, still in disbelief, found it hard to restart breathing.

He realized that if her mother wouldn't have called him on the phone the previous week, he would have watched the VHS like his friends did.

"My friends," he said to himself. "They are all dead now and it's all your fault!" he said pointing at the VHS.

Some minutes later he picked it up and went to the underground to hide it making sure no one would ever find about it.

When he returned in the girls' cabin about an hour later, some agents had already found the three bodies. The strange thing was that they had no sign of violence. No strangulation. No blood. Like their hearts had stopped beating unexpectedly. The agents didn't find out why they died. Giovanni was the only one who knew the truth but he pretended to know nothing only to keep troubles far away from him.

**11 YEARS LATER.**

In the boss' office at TRHQ.

"And so, Jessie, this is how your mother Miyamoto died. Remember that no one else knows the truth. Just me and you, ok? Use the malefic VHS hidden in the underground to get rid of any TR agent you want but not before asking my permission. Is everything enough clear?" Giovanni said.

"Yes sir." With that Jessie exited the boss's office.

"I have the perfect present for Cassidy's birthday next Monday…" She said as she made her way to the underground.


End file.
